A Short Love Story
by PinkNinjaDOMO31
Summary: Roxas is next in line to rule a throne, but yet has a wife to rule with. His parents arrange a ball for him to find his bride, but Roxas isn't ecstatic about it. During the ball, He meets a 'girl' named Sora. He soon finds out that Sora is not actually a 'she' but a 'he'. Will Roxas remain with him or not? RokuSor Yaoi
1. Prologue

_A Short Love Story_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

_Pairings: Rokusor Roxas X Sora More soon to be announced._

_Warnings: May be changed to M-rated, Roxas' cussing, Yaoi, Cross-dressing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, but I do own the plot, which is still syncing in my mind. ^v^ _

_Summery: Roxas Strife is the heir to the throne, waiting for the day where he will inherit it, but he has yet a bride to rule with. Before Roxas' eighteenth birthday, his mother and father arrange a ball to celebrate his coming of age and to find Roxas' love. During the ball, Roxas ends up meeting Sora along the way, falling in love with the 'girl'. Soon, Roxas finds out 'she' is actually a 'he', but does he still wish to be with the boy who he once thought was a girl?_

_A/N: The story "Fantasia Krystallos" By Tsukisama Sayako (A Fanfic-er) inspired me to write a story filled with scenes from 'Cinderella' and 'Beauty and the Beast'. Wonderful stories/movies, I just couldn't help but make a story of these two! ^w^ Welp, here goes! Oh BTW writing in this style is much harder than what I did with that other story. It's just way to polite!_

* * *

Roxas strolls through the hall, absentmindedly walking on the red carpet covering the entire castle floor. Looking through the glass that was slanted to the right, he saw sunlight dance on the heavy dew from the maze of flowers, making the whole garden shine brilliantly. Sighing softly, he faces forward and halts in front of doors that is at least 10 feet high above the ground. Reaching for the handle, a smaller door opens, leading towards the hall where three thrones sit in place. Sitting in two of the thrones fit for only the King and Queen, the royal parents ramble. The King, his majesty Cloud Strife, notices the new man inside the throne room, stopping the rambling and looking towards his son.

"Ah, Roxas," his majesty stands, walking towards the soon-to-be adult. "We were meaning to talk to you." Patting Roxas' back, Cloud leads Roxas to his mother, Tifa Strife, the wife of the loyal king.

Tifa nods, smiling at her son. Getting off her chair and dusting off her light blue dress, she walks over to the two blondes.

"Son, you are coming of age, your birthday is in less than 3 weeks. Between this time of now and then, you shall get a bride." Roxas' face scrunched up with disgust. "During this gap, Tifa and I have decided to throw a ball to look for your future queen." Roxas' mouth gapes.

"W-what? No!" He exclaimed.

"But dear, you are the heir to this throne, taking Clouds place as King. We don't want you to rule alone. It's a hard task, and how can you have an heir to rule after you?"

"I can adopt." He bluntly says. Cloud and Tifa look at each other and sighed.

"We cannot afford that. We need of our blood, not some random boy or girl."

"Well, I'm sorry. I do not wish to look for a bride right now, and I don't feel like being a parent either." Roxas turns from his parents and walks away.

"I'm sorry, but we are throwing a ball tomorrow at noon. You will find a bride whether you like it or not." Roxas stops in place, scowling deeply. He continues walking towards the massive door, grasping the handle and turning it counter clockwise, pulling the door. Shutting it behind him, he finds his friend Olette bowing to him. He rolls his eyes.

"Please, you know how much I hate formalities." She giggles.

"That is the sole reason why I bowed, _your highness." _Roxas growls at her.

"What do you want?" Roxas asks rudely. Olette didn't notice his tone of voice.

"Pence, Hayner, and I are extremely bored. They were thinking we should stroll around outside the castle. Do you not agree?" Roxas looks at her, deep in thought. It may get his mind off the ball that is happening tomorrow noon. He turns to her and smiles softly.

"…Yeah. Tell Hayner and Pence I accept the invitation." Olette nods and scurries off, looking for the two servants mentioned. Roxas sighs and goes off to the route of his room.

* * *

Outside the castle gates, two teens; a redhead and brunette, walk towards a clothes store. The clothes store, "_Art Merveilleux"*1*, _is one of the best clothing store in the kingdom. Many people come to admire the well-made clothing, covered in magnificent designs, thus came the name.

The redhead takes a key out of her pocket, putting it inside the keyhole. Unlocking the door successfully, she turns the knob of the door and immediately dashes inside, the brunette slowly following. He shut the door noiselessly, turning to the redhead who was spinning and dancing around the magnificent clothing.

"Ah, Sora, isn't it wonderful to be employers of this wondrous store?" She beams a warm smile at him.

"Yes Kai." Sora looks down. Kai, or Kairi, walks to the gloomy brunette and pats his back.

"What has gotten you down, Sora?"

"I just… It's…" The brunette sighs. "I'm seventeen! I cannot find the love of my life, the one I cherish, the one I want to live with…" His voice dies down. "And for goodness sake, I'm gay! How can I find a man that can make me feel complete?" Kairi looks at him surprised and a bit amused. Who knew he would confess such a thing so easily?

Something clicks in her mind. Chuckling evilly, she turns towards Sora with a bright smile. Sora looked at the girl scared. Grabbing Sora by the shoulder, she whispers with a Cheshire grin widening with every word spoken from her lips. "I have heard there is going to be a ball for the prince to find a bride. And if you dress like a girl…" Sora looks at her with widened eyes.

"What? No, Kai! We cannot scheme such a thing! And besides that, what if the prince finds out I'm a man? That would not bring up such great news." Kairi was taken aback. She actually wasn't talking about the prince himself, she was talking about the gentleman that was going to the ball. '_I guess I will just play this.' _She smirks a bit.

"Aw, Come on! A little scheme won't do unpleasantness…"

"Sure, it can only bring you to the court, take all your fortune, and exile you outside the kingdom. Yes, a little scheme will not do much." He glares at her.

"Okay, fine, but whether or not you like it, you will get dressed. And not like a gentleman, a lady." Sora slumps his shoulders and moans. Once Kairi makes up her mind, she has made up her mind.

* * *

Roxas and his friends walk around the kingdom, in disguises of course. Roxas was dressed in a long trench coat, covering most of his royal clothing he must wear at all times. Sunglasses covered his eyes with two purposes; since he has bright blue eyes (curtesy of his father), he could be found out very easily, and to cover his eyes from the hot blinding summer sun. To top it off, he had a top hat that was fitted on his head, barely showing his honey-blonde hair.

Olette on the other hand has an orange skirt, hanging just above her knees. Laces and frills coat the skirt, yet it was very airy in it, making it the perfect garment to walk around in the summer sun. She also had sunglasses on, but the only use for them is to shade her eyes.

A black-haired fellow, Pence, was wearing denim shorts and a loose shirt, okay clothing to wear during a hot day. He had a head band on his head, pulling back some spikes that would hang on his forehead. Today, he didn't feel like having his bangs stick to him with a layer of sweat covering his forehead.

Hayner, the one with dusty sand colored hair, had on a vest, covering a black tank top. He also had denim shorts, but just not as big as Pence's. He himself has a pair of sunglasses, shading his eyes from the cruel sun that sat near them. Olette stops Roxas in his tracks.

"Hey, Roxas, isn't there going to be a ball in honor for you to be looking for a bride to marry?" She smiles when Roxas' eye twitches.

"Yes. There will be a ball for me to find a wife. And it is due tomorrow noon." He scowls, thinking about it just made him even angry.

"Tomorrow?!" Pence, Olette, and Hayner exclaim in unison.

"Yes. I told them I didn't wish to be married to a woman I didn't know. I'm fine with the ball, just not finding the bride." Roxas sighs.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for you." Hayner puts a hand on his shoulder. Roxas chuckles.

"Oh well, it was destined to happen sooner or later. Let's just see what fate has to bring tomorrow." He says, looking upwards at the light blue sky.

* * *

1: It's French for 'Wondrous Art'. Sorry for the confusion…

A/N: Well, this chapter came out pretty well, if I say so myself. Yes, this story will soon have "Cinderella" and "Beauty and the Beast" scenes. To be honest, they're coming up pretty soon. And yes, THE TITLES A LIEEEEEEEEEE. It shall be long! At least it _**should**_ be long. Welp, tell me whether you liked it or not!


	2. The Ball, Part I

_A Short Love Story_

_Chapter 1: The Ball, Part I_

* * *

_Pairings: Rokusor Roxas X Sora More soon to be announced._

_Warnings: May be changed to M-rated, Roxas' cussing, Yaoi, Cross-dressing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, but if I did, Kingdom Hearts would certainly be different… *devious grin*_

_Summery: Roxas Strife is the heir to the throne, waiting for the day where he will inherit it, but he has yet a bride to rule with. Before Roxas' eighteenth birthday, his mother and father arrange a ball to celebrate his coming of age and to find Roxas' love. During the ball, Roxas ends up meeting Sora along the way, falling in love with the 'girl'. Soon, Roxas finds out 'she' is actually a 'he', but does he still wish to be with the boy who he once thought was a girl?_

_A/N: I'm sorry… The chapter title is really stupid… It's true though! The ball will be separated into sections, hopefully long and descriptive. If not, you may slap me across the face with a banana. I'm surprised many of you guys actually liked my last chapter, I thought it was rather dull and rushed -_- Well, time to get off this author note thing and get on with the story! ^v^ Oh and, the fanfic-er who inspired me to write this is actually named Tsukisamu Sayako (I replaced the 'u' with an 'a'), I am sooooooo sorry if you guys were trying to find this person. Oh and, to the people I've told that I'm going to be updating every Thursday, I'm not going to be doing that. I'll try to update as often as I can with school being in the way -.-_

_BTW, This chapter really doesn't show the ball, but just the __preparations._ The next chapter will do the beginning of it, and the next chap; middle, and so on. Yeah, anyways, Enjoy the chappie! ^w^

* * *

"… Kai, may I ask, but what have you done with my masculinity?" The brunette stood in front of one of the many mirrors of _"Art Merveilleux", _looking over the clothing the store owner had lent them.

Sora was wearing a long dress, dark blue changing lighter to a shade of sky blue when looking down upon. A fitted wig was over his spikey locks, or at least most of his spikey locks. Some spikes shown on his forehead, giving it an effect of bangs. Sora's face was delicately covered by makeup; a light blue eye shadow, a small amount of mascara and a light dusting of pink blush. Even his lips were covered in a flavored lip gloss.

"Pardon? I do not see a man, but just a woman." She laughs as Sora jabs her rib with his elbow, making Kairi to step back and put her hands up defensively. She giggles softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but say you would make a very fine lady, if you were one."

"Kai! I am not a woman!" He pouts.

"Yes, we've both seen." She laughs as Sora gapes at her blunt response, looking at the woman with widened eyes.

"The reason behind that was because you were dressing me!" He remarked. She doubles over laughter. Clearing her throat after dying down her laughter, she smiles towards Sora.

"Well, I need to find my dress for the ball, care to help me?" Kairi turns and looks upon the thousands of marvelous clothing. Sora nodded, walking out the stall. While walking towards the redhead, he trips on the fabric, falling on the redhead.

"Sora! Get off. Do you not know how much you weigh?" Pushing off of the redhead, the brunette apologizes. He reaches a hand towards the girl and pulls her up. Dusting off her clothing, she looks up at the brunette.

"Did you trip on the garment?" He nods. "Then I need to teach you how to act more lady-like. Here," She grabs his hand and places it on the dress, a little under the pelvis area. "Grab there and lift it up. You can maneuver more easily doing so." Doing what he was told, he lifts the dress up a little too high, showing many layers of lacy garments. Kairi laughs at the boy's cluelessness.

"What is it?" Sora looks at her.

"You have to lightly lift it, stupid." She laughs again.

"Like… This?" Slowly putting the clothing he held on go, he grabs it again, but lightly lifts it, showing not more than 4 layers of white lacy fabric. He looks at her, silently waiting for an answer.

"Yes, that is how it's done!" She nods approvingly. "Now, can you help me find a dress to wear? I'd like to look good as well."

"Of course, _milady." _He laughs in response. Sora joins her, doubling over laughter. The laughter dies down, and the two walk over to racks of dresses. The two search dresses after dresses, endlessly looking for an outfit for the girl.

"Kai, when are you going to decide?" The boy moans out. Kairi lifted two dresses, one after the other, looking over them more over a million times –or what Sora thought a million times. The redhead looks at the brunette, glaring at him for his impatience.

"Well, I'm contemplating whether I should go with the white dress with Sakura blossoms or the red dress slowly turning white. Which do you think?" She outstretches the two mentioned clothing to him.

Sora thought both would fit her pretty well; red does go well with the redhead. He had a hard time deciding, which should it be? The white dress with Sakura blossoms or the red dress slowly forming white, yet still has a red tint at the end.

"Mm, you are right, it is very hard to decide, but," Kairi looks at him confused. "The dress with my winning vote would be this dress." Sora points at the red dress. Kairi gasps.

"But it would match yours, Sora!"

"Exactly, it makes it easier for me to find you in the crowd of many people. If wearing almost identical clothing, I could find where you are with your hair color and dress." Kairi thought about it, and soon agreed. That would be a smarter idea if one of the two ventures ahead.

"Okay! Well, can you go outside?" Kairi walks to a stall.

"Why?" The brunette innocently walks behind her, cocking his head to the side.

"… Do you think it is okay for you to watch a girl undress?" With that, the redhead slams the door shut, almost near Sora's face.

"O-oh! I'm sorry." Sora yells to the door, for certain he knew the redhead listened and nodded her head.

He walks out small fitting room and strolls around the store, noticing how the choice of design amongst the clothing was really magnificent. Walking towards one section, he takes in all the colorful designs, admiring how much time and care the sewers had sewed into the pieces of fabric. Smiling softly, he walks towards another section, taking everything in admiration. This continued on as soon as Sora heard Kairi's voice echo his name.

"Sora, I'm finished! Where are you?" She asks aloud. She searched to and fro of said boy, only to find him near the dresses section, smiling softly. She smiles.

"I'm guessing you are done with everything?" The brunette asks her, looking over her dress. The dress looked extravagant on her, showing fine details of her curves. The brunette looks at her face. The makeup was close to the same; she paced on eyeliner, showing her brilliant blue eyes, mascara was placed on her eyelashes, a dusting of pink blush rested on her cheeks, red lipstick stained her plump lips, and she wore red eye shadow, completing the look. "You look marvelous, Kai." The brunette mused.

"Thank you, and by the way, why are you standing in the dress section? Why, is there a particular piece of clothing in there that you like?" She smiles slyly.

"W-what? No way! I was just admiring the beauty of the designs." This wasn't a lie, yet Kairi wasn't buying it.

"Sure, Sora, whatever you say." She rolls her eyes. Sora groans at her.

Suddenly, a door opens, revealing the store owner and Sora's aunt, Aerith. She so gratefully hired these two, having them help the sewers and take care of the precious clothing. Smiling at the both of them, she clasps her hands together.

"Oh, my! You two look wonderful, especially you Sora. I say, if you were a lady, many gentlemen would be chasing you now." A blush grazed on his cheeks, showing more of the pink makeup. Aqua laughs.

"Now, now, you two should leave, the castle is a very long way. Best be there early than late!" It's true. Those of who are late will be cramped and cluttered by the jumble of persons. It would be a finer idea to be there earlier than planned.

* * *

Within the castle gates, Roxas sees the maids and servants run around the castle, preparing tonight's ball. Looking ahead, he sees his three friends, walking towards him. No, not walking, running. Stopping in front of the honey-blonde prince, they take in air to catch their breathing again. Olette, the first to catch her breath, told Roxas to go inside the ball room, where his majesty awaits.

"Alright. Are you sure you guys don't need my assistance?" He asks. They shake their heads, telling him to hurry there at once. Walking off, he glides across the red carpet. Looking behind him, he sees his friends grab a cup of water from a running servant, having them get yelled at by their laziness. Chuckling softly, the prince turns and walks away from the trio, gradually reaching the ball room.

Opening the door, he walks in to see more of a jumble than what he saw outside these doors. Using fine manners (like pardon and excuse me), he slips through the many persons running, either putting decorations on the walls or placing professional chef made products on the tables.

Sighing from finally getting out of the mess, he walks up the long set of stairs, where his mother and father sit in royal thrones, dressed in fine clothing.

"Dear, why are you not dressed yet?" His mother looks at him sternly.

"You know the ball starts within two hours! You best be getting ready now." Cloud shooed him off with a wave.

"But father, my friends told me you sent me here."

"Ah, yes dear, but we also want you to go get dressed. Now, scurry along. I'm sorry to be giving you a rush, but this ball is very important, please hurry." With that, Roxas sighs again, turning and walking towards the mess he didn't want to go through.

"Dear lord, this jumble of mess will take me nowhere." He says, popping out of the jumble to end up outside to the garden. '_Heh, at least I know a shortcut._' Walking forward, looking at the lush garden, he breaths in. "Summer breeze with a mix of a florescent scent. How wonderful…" He walked towards his tower, catching onto a vine. '_This better work, I have not done this for a while.'_

Putting one foot on the wall, he pulled on the vine. It was secure, safe to climb up the long tower. Lifting his other foot and placing it on the wall, he started to climb. '_This isn't as hard as I thought it was…'_ Focusing more on his footing, he heard a silent snap. Eyes widening at the sound, he looked up. His three friends were seen, desperately grabbing the vine that snapped in two.

"Keep holding guys!" Hayner turned towards the others. "Roxas! Keep climbing!" He yells out. Doing as told, he continues to climb, getting closer and closer to his friends.

Reaching his trio, he grabs the frame of the window, pushing himself up. Stepping back to give him room, Roxas jumps into his room. He looks at the trio who were grinning in triumph and bows to them.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Hayner gave him a thumps up. Chuckling softly, Roxas lifts himself up. Dusting the dirt off his uniform, he walks to his closet, opening the doors revealing suits of all sorts. Walking into the room, he searches around for a certain black suit, his friends following. Walking through the rather large room, he finds the suit on a rack about 8 feet high up.

"That suit… Why is it up so high?" He asks to no one in particular. Pence heard the question and ran off to find a stool or chair. Finally finding a chair, Pence runs back to his friend and hits Roxas' arm with one of the legs of the chair.

"Ah, thanks!" With a grin, Pence places the chair down in front of him, bowing with his hands pointing towards the chair. This action caused him to get thwacked on the head.

Roxas, walking to the chair like nothing happened, steps up onto the chair and tip-toes to reach his precious suit. Grabbing it and taking it off the hook with one swift motion, he jumps off the chair and grins with the suit in hand.

"Well, aren't you happy? Roxas, it's just a suit." Roxas glares at Hayner.

"It's not just a suit, it's my favorite suit. It looks fine on me other than these pieces of crap." He points towards the rest of the clothing in the closet. Pence and Olette sigh as Hayner rolls his eye.

"Well, we will take our leave now." Olette turns.

"What? Why?" Roxas looks at them confused.

"The other staff needs help, the ball does start in," Hayner takes out his pocket watch and checks the time. "In one and a half hours. And we need to get ready ourselves." Putting back his pocket watch, Hayner and the rest smile at the prince. "See ya' later princy!" With that, they turn and walk out the door. Roxas sighs. He holds up the suit, examining it, making sure no holes or out-of-place buttons were present. Finding nothing out of order, he smiles contentedly. Holding his suit to his chest, carefully as to not make any folds and creases, he walks to his bedroom.

"Well, time to get myself classed up." Roxas says, closing the doors to his wardrobe.

* * *

A/N: This story gotten longer I suppose. As said in other author note (The one in the beginning of this chapter), I will try my best into making these chapters long and descriptive, so you guys can have a creative outlook in this whole story. It's gonna be hard, but I can tell you guys really like this story. I will certainly do my best, and if mistakes are present, please tell me. School's around the corner and it will get harder and harder to update, so if you guys were waiting for the next chapter, and I haven't put it up in like, what? Five months, then please excuse. Well, anyways, I'ma be leaving now to work on the next chappie, see ya' guys laterrrr!

~MYER~


	3. The Ball, Part II

_A Short Love Story_

_Chapter 3: The Ball, Part II_

* * *

_Pairings: Rokusor Roxas X Sora More soon to be announced._

_Warnings: May be changed to M-rated, Roxas' cussing, Yaoi, Cross-dressing_

_Disclaimer: I donut own Kingdom Hearts or it's associates or it's characters. I WANT to! But I can't! TTATT_

_Summery: Roxas Strife is the heir to the throne, waiting for the day where he will inherit it, but he has yet a bride to rule with. Before Roxas' eighteenth birthday, his mother and father arrange a ball to celebrate his coming of age and to find Roxas' love. During the ball, Roxas ends up meeting Sora along the way, falling in love with the 'girl'. Soon, Roxas finds out 'she' is actually a 'he', but does he still wish to be with the boy who he once thought was a girl?_

_A/N: Welp, Chapter Title is still pretty stupid, but oh well *Shrug* Anyways, here's the beginning of the Ball! No, Roxas and Sora do not meet in this chapter (Lieeeee). Heheh, anyways, some sense of yaoi in the air. Oh I love~ that smell, Don't you? XD Oh yeah~ there was a typo at the last chapter. At the top, it was supposed to say 'Chapter 2' instead of 'Chapter 1'. Sorry for the confusion!_

_Okay so, I just want to say is that can you guys like, favorite or follow or review on this story? I mean, I know this is asking too much, but it helps me continue this story with large motivation. I like how this story is going, and I hope you guys like it too, but with only just a few things being done, it makes me feel as though you guy really don't like this story. I'd like it very much if you did so!_

_OFF THE AUTHOR NOTE THINGY AND TO THE STORY!_

* * *

"Hurry, Sora!" The redhead yells behind her. Kairi and Sora run, holding up their dresses to prevent dirt to go on and under their dress and to maneuver. Sora soon slowed to a stop, leaning on a tree and putting a hand on his orange-filled*1* chest as he tries to regain his breathing.

"Ugh, Kai, I cannot do this," he turns towards Kairi, smiling at her, "Go on without me, I'll be there in just a minute."

"What? No! I will not leave my best friend behind! This is possibly your only chance to finally get the true love you deserve! Besides that, you might find him and leave off causing me to worry and to find you. I want to keep an eye on you, not all gentlemen are gentle." The brunette looks at her surprised. Sighing, finally regaining his breath, he pushes himself off the tree, smiling at the slightly irritated yet kind redhead.

"Alright then, I have gotten back my composure, so may we walk instead of run?" Kairi nods her head. They then walk to the rather large castle, pondering about what fate's turn of events will be.

* * *

Finally making it to the palace, it seems they got here quite early. Barely many people were seen going up the mighty stairs. Shrugging it off, they stalk up the large stairs, meeting two guards in uniform, a raven-haired boy and a sandy dusty haired boy.

"Hello, fine day to you ladies." The raven-haired bowed. "Are you here for the ball?" They nod.

"Do yuh' need us to escort you?" The other boy says. The raven-haired struck his side with is elbow and grumbling something on the lines of "Be polite!"

"Ow! Gosh, I was just asking." The sandy dusty haired boy rubs his side. Kairi giggles at this, whilst Sora just smiles.

"Excuse this guys' manner. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Pence." He holds out his hand towards the two girls. Looking down at the hand, Sora grabs it and shakes the hand. Kairi does the same.

"I'm Hayner." Hayner puts his hands behind his head, grinning at them. "May I?" He bows, slowly putting his hand out towards Sora. Sora blushes by the act, grabbing his glove covered hand. Pence follows the act identically towards Kairi, who giggled. Opening the door with their other hand, Kairi and Sora slowly let go of the boys' hands, gaping at the white decorated hallway. Tables with vases and red carpet litter the hall, while paintings and designs decorate the wall. Hayner and Pence look at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you guys never been inside this castle?" Still in a daze, they nod.

"Heh, we've been here our whole life. This place sometimes even gets us bored." Sora looks at Hayner.

"Rea-" Sora hears his voice, noticing its low. Clearing his throat, he finds a high-pitched voice. "R-really now? I was thinking the opposite." Pence looks at Sora, but shrugs it off.

"There's really nothing special here. The only entertainment is when there's some sort of party or the idiotic joker." Hayner rolls his eyes. "That man is ridiculous. He couldn't even crack a smile on their majesties face." Laughing at this, they walk off to the ballroom.

Taking small turns here and there, they finally make it to the ballroom. Opening the door to the ladies, or a lady and a man in a dress, Hayner and Pence grin at the dazed faces of the two. A few people still scurried around for more decorations and not many people were in the large room. Glad that they came early, they enter, Pence and Hayner slowly following.

"Well, here we are, at the royal ballroom. Please enjoy yourselves." Pence and Hayner bow. Turning to take their leave, Kairi snatches them both by the arm, turning them back around towards Sora and Kairi.

"Oh, I have forgotten my manners." Kairi smiles. "You have introduced yourselves earlier, while we were _fazed_ by this magnificence. So we couldn't have said anything."

"My name is Sora," He curtseys, "And this girl is my best friend, Kairi." She curtseys.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sora," Pence and Hayner bow to the brunette, "And Kairi." They bow to the redhead. They continue to talk amongst themselves, watching as more people filled the ballroom.

* * *

Massive ballroom doors open, revealing the blonde prince dressed in a black tuxedo top, a button-up shirt underneath. A tie was snugged in the collar of the shirt, fitting under the suits top. He also wore a pair of black suit pants and black dress shoes, completing Roxas' look.

The sound of the doors opening grabbed the many persons in the ballroom. Seeing the prince has arrived, they bow or curtsey in respect. Trying to hold his scowl back, he simply smiles awkwardly and bows back at the many people in the ballroom. Looking towards his parents, he sees them cuddling each other, smiling right back at their son.

Walking down the red carpet, he stalks to the lonely chair, sitting on it. Looking towards all the ladies and gentlemen in the ballroom, he sees his friends are nowhere to be seen. He soon hears slow music play by the orchestra, watching as every person grabbed a partner and danced to the slow beat. With some girls left alone, they race towards the prince, scaring him.

"Oh, prince Roxas, dance with me!" He hears one girl.

"No! Dance with me!" Another says.

"No! He should dance with me!" Losing count of what has been said, he sees that he's not in the spotlight for the girls anymore. The girls were more interested in pushing each other so they can dance with the prince. He takes his chances and walks off, hopefully finding his trio of friends. He finds Hayner and Pence chatting with two young ladies.

Cautiously stalking up to his friends and new people, he goes behind Hayner and Pence, swatting them over their heads.

"Ow! What was that for, Roxas?!" Hayner rubs his head, growling at the blonde. Pushing past him, Roxas reached the ladies, bowing and smiling at them. Hayner immediately got mad by this action, having been held back by Pence, yelling "Hey! Don't rub off somebody when they're talking to you, blondie!" to the prince. Roxas shrugs it off.

"Please introduce the fine ladies, _idiot._" Angrily looking at the prince and grumbling something on the lines of "Asshole", Hayner walks up to the ladies, pointing to Kairi first.

"This is Kairi, _your highness."_ Roxas bows at her, all the while giving Hayner a death glare. Unfazed, Hayner then points to Sora. "And this is Sora, _your highness._" Roxas eye twitches. He looks towards the girl, seeing a wide smile on her face. Roxas flushes at this. '_This girl…Her smile is so…breathtaking…'_ He shows a small smile to Sora.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Roxas." Sora curtseys. Roxas bows back, hoping the 'girl' doesn't notice his change of color on his cheeks.

"Oh, no, no, please no formalities. Just call me Roxas." Noticing the change of attitude, Pence and Hayner look at each other, their confusion slowly reaching a conclusion. Putting hands on either shoulder, they huddle up, discussing behind Roxas' back.

"Dude, I think-"Stopping mid-sentence, they see Olette walking to them, waving. Walking fast to the orange dressed girl, Hayner stops right in front of her.

"Hey Hay- Mmph!" Hayner covers Olette's mouth, grabbing her and forcing her into the small group.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Olette yells, but gets hushed by Hayner.

"Guys, shut up! We don't want Roxas snooping around, now do we?" Pence looks back, seeing Roxas wasn't in the danger zone, but talking to the two girls, mostly Sora. He sighs in relief.

"Wait, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Olette puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok, so, you know how Roxas hates formalities, right?" Olette nods. "The girl over there," Hayner points towards Sora, "Curtseyed to him."

"Yes, and? I think that is pretty normal around here if you are royal." She rolls her eyes.

"Th-that's not what I meant! He didn't scowl, growl, or anything! He just blushed and bowed back down." Olette raised an eyebrow at this, contemplating on what this action meant. Finally finding her words, she answered.

"Okay, so you are telling me that he is possibly in love with the girl over there?" They nod. "Why not prove it? Let us see if the prince likes her, and if he does, we can set them up. Now, why don't you get the redhead, is she a friend of the brunettes?" They nod. "Well then, go get her!" They scurry off, scooping Kairi up and taking her away. Olette can see Kairi squirming in their arms, saying words of protest. She rolls her eyes. '_They are just a bunch of idiots, aren't they?' _Olette walks towards them, ignoring Roxas' words.

"We have business with her, and if you come in and follow us, _you will get it._" She says, saying the last four words dangerously.

Roxas nods, feeling scarred. Sora was curious to what 'it' was, though he didn't feel like finding it out. It seemed really painful. He shrugs it off, turning around to continue his chat with the prince.

* * *

1: That's right. Kairi forced Sora into a bra and made him have Oranges in it. Well one on each side, I don't want those biiiig puppies. *Shivers*

A/N: So uh, yeah, there. I'M DONE. Okay, it may seem off and sloppy, I was doing it while we were going somewhere! I was tired, but I knew I had to update this story!

Anyways, onto more stuff, this is the end of the beginning of the ball! (Was that hard to comprehend?) How wonderful, wasn't it? Yes, I know I skipped what Hayner, Pence, and Olette would tell Kairi, but that's a _surprise~_ Well, to be frank, I'm still trying to sync up everything. I know the ending and Roxas' expression and all that good stuff, but putting them together is harder than I thought. I need to write it all down in a notebook! Oh, and I skipped Roxas and Sora's talk, you'll see it soon. Yeah, that's all for now.

PLEASE R&R!

~MYERR~


	4. The Ball, Part III

_A Short Love Story_

_Chapter 4: The Ball, Part III_

* * *

_Pairings: Rokusor Roxas X Sora More soon to be announced._

_Warnings: May be changed to M-rated, Roxas' cussing, Yaoi, Cross-dressing_

_Disclaimer: -Sigh- Do I have to do this? You guys know the drill… I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's associates and all that jazz, I only own the plot._

_Summery: Roxas Strife is the heir to the throne, waiting for the day where he will inherit it, but he has yet a bride to rule with. Before Roxas' eighteenth birthday, his mother and father arrange a ball to celebrate his coming of age and to find Roxas' love. During the ball, Roxas ends up meeting Sora along the way, falling in love with the 'girl'. Soon, Roxas finds out 'she' is actually a 'he', but does he still wish to be with the boy who he once thought was a girl?_

_A/N: Wow, I haven't worked on this for a while… Alright, what y'all readers need to know is that I for sure am going to make this into an M. I know maybe some of you just want some cute, slow moving fic, but me, I'm a perv. If you don't care whether this isn't T or M, well, continue to read this! Oh, And M-rated stuff happens later, not now. It would be too fast if it happened now. Anyways, I will only be focusing on this story other than the others, I want to finish this before I lose my interest._

_OFF THE AUTHOR NOTE THINGY AND TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_~The Talk Between Sora, Kairi, and Roxas~_

Not noticing the two guards that were gone, Sora giggles into his glove.

"Oh, alright Roxas." Roxas flushes, awkwardly laughing and scratching his head. Kairi notices this and giggles, tapping Sora on the shoulder.

"I think he likes you." She whispers.

"W-what? No, h-he does not. H-he could just be really shy." Sora denies. He blushes and looks away, playing with the top fabric of his dress. Kairi rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Sure he could be shy." Continuing to whisper to each other, Roxas wondered what they were talking about. He raises a brow, but shrugs it off, figuring it was just some girly things.

"So, would you both like to have a-" Hayner and Pence run past him, grabbing Kairi and taking her towards the maze/garden. Olette comes by, shaking her head.

"Olette, what is the meaning of this?" Ignoring Roxas, she raises a hand, stopping Roxas from saying anything any further.

"We have business with her, and if you come in and follow us, _you will get it_." She says, saying the last four dangerously and walks off, following the other males towards the gardens.

A terrified shudder crawled his way up his back, nodding at the brunette's girls words. He's rather not get beat up by Olette. The last time he did something to upset the girl, he found himself being chased by one of the guard dogs. When he got caught by the dog, let's say things didn't get really pretty. Shaking his head to rid of the horrifying thought, he turns back to Sora, smiling nervously.

* * *

"Um, may I ask but, why am I being carried off?" Kairi says. A bored look crossed her eyes as she was being carried away.

Much to Olette's surprise and confusion, Kairi was taking this lightly. It was as if Kairi was used to being carried off into a dark and mystic maze. It actually scared her. Any woman would squirm and yell protests, but with Kairi, she practically does nothing. '_Is something wrong with this girl?'_ Shaking her head, she cups her mouth with her hands.

"Hayner, Pence, let Kairi go. This is as far as we should go." Listening to Olette's orders, the two put Kairi down. Kairi dusts off her dress and clears her throat.

"As I've mentioned before, why was I being carried off?" With a quiet 'Oh!', Olette smiles.

"Did you see how Roxas was acting?" Kairi raises a brow.

"Excuse me?" Olette giggles evilly, scaring the redhead and two guards. Gulping down the nervousness, Hayner and Pence walk to the two girls slowly.

"What I mean is, did you see how Roxas was acting like in front of your friend?" Kairi tilts her head and recalls the conversation between them.

"Well, Roxas was acting a bit strange…" Olette nods.

"We," She points to herself and the other two, "Think that Roxas likes, um… I'm sorry, but what is the brunette's name?"

"You mean Sora?" Olette grins.

"Yes, Sora! Roxas likes Sora. He did flush at the girl, and he rarely does that with any girl." Kairi giggles into her fist.

"I agree that Roxas likes Sora." Kairi chuckles into her gloved hand. "In fact, Sora likes him! What a coincidence, don't you think?" Olette, Hayner, and Pence jaw dropped. Does this mean Roxas will have a wife? Smiling at the thought, Pence walks to Kairi.

"We shall get them together! Wouldn't that be a fantastic idea, the prince finally having a woman he loves?"

"Yes!" They say in unison happily. Then, their smiles falter.

"But how are we supposed to push them together?" Olette and Hayner shrug.

"Well, why don't we just leave them by themselves? They could find their love that way." Olette shake her heads.

"No, too slow, you know how Roxas is with love. It could take days, not a few hours." Olette says, her arms crossed over her chest. Nodding in agreement, they now try to find a new plan. Sighing, they found nothing.

"Like I have said, let's just wait for nature to take its place for the two." Looking at each other one final time, Kairi, Olette, and Hayner sigh once again. They slouch, walking past the raven haired male. Rolling his eyes, Pence follows.

* * *

~ _Roxas' and Sora's Talk When They Left ~_

The two boys (or boy and other boy in dress) stand awkwardly in front of each other, looking for a topic to discuss about. '_W-what shall I do? I have no idea what to say now that Kairi is gone!'_ Sora panics in his mind. '_S-should I just walk away? Tell him I have to attend somewhere else? Mm… What should I do!?' _Lifting a softly clutched fist to his lips, Sora looks down at his heels *1*.

Roxas had the same predicament. He was confused, flustered, and frustrated that he cannot talk to this girl. He isn't like this when he talks to Olette. Then what is it? '_I am so confused… What should I do? What shall I bring up? Why do I feel so different when I'm with Sora?'_ Asking questions to himself, he shifts his eyes to the glass beside him, looking out at the luscious garden outside. Scratching his head a bit, Roxas sighs.

Hearing the sigh, Sora darts his eyes at the blonde prince. From what Sora sees, Roxas was biting his lip, a hand was on the back of his head, and he was looking out the window. This made Sora panic a little more. '_Oh no, because I'm not talking to him, I have bored him. Maybe I should leave…'_

About to turn to take his leave, Sora felt a hand grasp his wrist. Whisking his head a bit, Roxas' hand was wrapped around Sora's wrist. Lifting his head a bit more, he saw that Roxas had a surprise expression as well. '_W-what?'_

Roxas immediately lets go of Sora's wrist, watching as it fell to Sora's side. Roxas flushes, darting his eyes and looking elsewhere. '_Why have I done that?' _Roxas felt even more confused and frustrated. Why was this so hard for him? He could talk to Olette and the other maids so much easily. Why is this happening now? Ridding the thoughts, he clears his throat, bowing apologetically.

"I'm very sorry. I did not mean to make you stop in your tracks." Lifting himself up again, he finds Sora looking away, a heavy blush seen even under the makeup she'd worn. Roxas became a little bit happy by this, feeling like he won the jackpot. But of course, he has to let this girl go to wherever she needed to go. "Is there something you need?"

"Well… I-" Screams and squeals soon fill the room again, making both the men jump.

"There's prince Roxas!" A girl says, pointing towards them. Apparently, they have stopped their meaningless spats towards each other and remembered the long forgotten prince. '_Geez, took them long enough… Though, I shouldn't think this as a good thing…'_ Stepping forward, Roxas smiles one of the fake smiles he shares to many people.

"Yes, I'm right here." Then, another wave of screams and squeals were heard, causing both Sora and Roxas to cover their ears. A girl steps up front, curtseying to the blonde prince.

"May I dance with you?" She asks, looking up. After a short, or may I say very short, period of time, outbursts of "No, me!" or "No way, he'll dance with me!" or "No! He's going to dance with me!" and many more began to fill the room. Even Roxas knew the gentlemen, grown woman *2* and even his own parents were getting bothered by the random shouting's of such and such.

Grabbing Sora's hand, Roxas opened the glass doors, rushing outside. Carefully stepping down each stair that led to the garden maze, Roxas and Sora sigh. Finally relieved to get out of the squealing teens inside the ballroom, they walk into the maze.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Sora says, a hint of sarcasm dripping from the statement. Sora smiles towards Roxas, who returned with his own.

"Yes, it was. Should we do that again?" He says sarcasm obviously present. The two share a laugh. Roxas smiles at the still giggling girl. '_Now, it's becoming easier for me.'_ Walking around the flowery maze, they take a turn, bumping into three other teens.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Finding it was his friends and Kairi, his expression went from generous to anger. "Where have you guys been?" He said, referring to Olette, Hayner, and Pence. The mentioned three grinned at Kairi, who grinned back. They accepted the fact that they should let Sora and Roxas take it slow, make them get to know each other more.

Sora walks towards Kairi, grabbing her by the arm.

"What did you do?" He whispered to her. Kairi smiled softly at the brunette before turning around and walking towards Olette. Sora tilts his head at his red head friend's actions. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi walked off, going back to the ballroom.

Roxas knew his parents were worried about him. He needed to go back into the ballroom so the ball could continue further. Facing Sora, he held a hand out to her.

"Shall we?" Sora faces Roxas, then the hand. Smiling softly, he hums, grabbing the hand that was outstretched to him. Both the males walk out the florescent maze, content smiles placed across their features.

* * *

1: Yes, Sora is wearing heels. What? Wouldn't it be weird if he had just his normal shoes on? And no, one of the slippers will not be left behind.

2: The woman who are chasing after Roxas are like in their teen age. The grown woman I'm talking about ids the ones who are with their husbands and/or old. I don't think Roxas would like to marry a woman 10-20 years older than him. That would just be plain weird…

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, now I feel sad... It's okay (I guess)! An aroma of romance is starting to fill, soon drama will, and hopefully a happy end will conclude this story. Who knows? I myself don't know what will happen at the end. Anyway, yes, this will certainly be M for later chappies. It will just stay T for a little while longer. Anyway, please Review and tell me how I did, what you liked, or what you disliked. Teehee~ Stay tuned for more!

~MYERR~ (If you're wondering why this is here, it's my signature.)


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Must Read!)

Author's Note;

I apologize for not updating any of my stories for quite a while!

You see, I lost my appetite for continuing any of my stories… It's just… So many new ideas keep coming and going, coming and going! Because of that, I've lost so much interest in my previous stories… And I've decided to make all my progressing stories on Hiatus, because one) I'll be making a story that I WILL finish (Or at least I hope so…), and two) I've lost interest, yet I still want them to be read and reviewed from other people. Just so they can build my confidence to rewrite or update again. I'm deeply sorry… But some of you guys will understand right? I mean, it's a usual occurrence to see someone not update for a while and then say the story won't be updated any longer…? Well, it always happens to me…

ANYWAYS, if you want, you can sorta yell at me, but keep it at a nice, smooth level, 'Kay? I'm really, really sorry!

KAY BYE.

~MYERR~


End file.
